


Gato

by LegerB



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Cat Edd, Furry, M/M, Sex, experimental accidente
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 22:57:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20478851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegerB/pseuds/LegerB
Summary: El sonido de la puerta al abrirse le distrajo haciendo mirar a la fuente del sonido, observando con detenimiento la figura felina caminando sobre sus patas traseras.No pudo evitar la expresión de sorpresa que se formó en su rostro al ver a Edd escabullirse en su habitación, desde que accidentalmente lo había convertido en aquel híbrido más cercano a un animal que a una humano parecía actuar como si lo odiara.





	Gato

Sus manos se deslizaban entre el suave pelaje café acariciando la cabeza de Edd, la sensación era tan placentera que fácilmente podría pasar el día entero perdido en aquella acción, aun no sabía cómo devolver a Edd a su forma humana, ni siquiera estaba seguro de lo que había salido mal para empezar.

El vibrante ronroneo recorrió su cuerpo provocando un agradable cosquilleo mientras la masa peluda que era Edd se agazapaba sobre él aplastándolo contra la cama, una sonrisa se formó en su rostro mientras sus brazos se envolvían alrededor del peludo cuerpo sintiendo la fría nariz en su cuello, era la primera vez desde que Edd se había vuelto un híbrido que le permitía acercarse de aquella manera, por lo general le bufaba mostrando sus delgados y afilados colmillos a modo de advertencia, solo para soltar un feroz zarpazo si insistía en querer acariciarlo, aquellos actos solían divertir tanto a Tom que su humor había mejorado lo suficiente para hacerle olvidar el alcohol, quizás tuviera un poco de culpa del arisco comportamiento de Edd, lo había convertido en un híbrido más cercano a un animal que a un humano y que su primera reacción al verlo fuera burlarse y tirar de su cola y orejas movido por una curiosidad casi infantil, tal vez aquellas acciones fueron algunas de las tantas causas que contribuyeron al rechazo que Edd parecía tener para con él.

Acarició las orejas felpudas provocando que un sonido entre de gemido y maullido saliera del hocico de Edd, río por lo bajo pensando que de alguna forma había sido un sonido gracioso por lo extraño que resultaba.

Bueno, no podía negar que le resultaba divertido y fascinante todo sobre la nueva apariencia de Edd, cualquiera que le viera a distancia fácilmente le habría confundido con un gato gigante si no fuera por su extraño andar sobre sus patas traseras, podía verse mucho más bajo ahora (y no negaría que finalmente ser más alto que Edd le llenaba de una extraña felicidad), pero no era que su altura hubiera disminuido, Edd simplemente había perdido altura cuando sus piernas se adaptaron para un andar digitígrado, podía sentir como la cola peluda marrón se enredaba en su pierna, una cola mucho más larga y prensil que la de un gato cualquiera, una suerte de quinto miembro funcional que podía ofrecer un agarre casi tan firme como la de una mano humano.

—E.…Edd —su voz tembló al sentir la áspera lengua felina sobre su cuello, la sensación era algo que difícilmente sabría describir en aquellos momentos, era incómoda, pero extrañamente agradable—. ¿Qué... qué estás haciendo?

—Cállate Tord.

La voz áspera y profunda, un sonido más animal que humano llegó a sus oídos haciéndole tragar saliva, algo estaba mal con Edd, se removió inquieto e incómodo, aquel comportamiento definitivamente no era normal.

Colocó sus manos sobre los hombros de Edd tratando de quitarle de encima, un bufido furioso le hizo arrepentirse inmediatamente apartando las manos, una sonrisa nerviosa invadió su rostro indeciso sobre si debía moverse o permanecer tan quieto como podía, sintiendo como Edd restregaba su cabeza contra su barbilla.

Trago saliva mientras sentía las suaves almohadillas de las patas de Edd deslizarse por debajo de su camisa acariciando su piel, haciéndole contener el aliento cada que las afiladas garras retráctiles de Edd hacían su aparición (había conocido demasiado bien aquellas garras como para saber lo que podían provocar y hacerle desistir de cualquier idea de tratar de escapar), se sentía demasiado confuso por el extraño comportamiento de Edd, demasiado nervioso como para formular alguna teoría lógica que explicara la situación.

—Edd —murmuro sintiendo su voz temblar.

Un par de ojos ámbar le miraron, las pupilas felinas se encontraban completamente dilatadas, la mirada de Edd de alguna manera lucía perdida, pero a la vez enfocada únicamente en él, quizás fuera enfermo pensar que hasta cierto punto se sentía complacido, su vista bajo recorriendo el cuerpo peludo y felino, deteniéndose en la parte baja mirando la mancha de humedad en la sudadera verde.

—_Faen_ —maldijo cayendo en cuenta la situación en la que se encontraba, celo, ¿estaba en celo?, tenía que ser una broma, es decir, no era una hembra, ¿podría estar en celo?, ¿por qué?

Su tren de pensamiento se detuvo, sintiendo la lengua áspera introducirse en su boca, juguetear con la suya buscando obtener el dominio, el pelaje provocaba algunas cosquillas en su rostro, la lengua áspera recorría su boca sin dejar un solo rincón sin explorar, de alguna manera su sumiso comportamiento parecido complacer a Edd que ronroneo con fuerza volviendo nuevamente su atención a su cuello.

Una pequeña, muy pequeña parte de él gritaba lo terriblemente incorrecto que era aquello, podía ser Edd, pero él era más un animal que un humano ahora y sin embargo no podía negar lo excitante que aquello resultaba a la vez, quizás todo aquel _hentai_ que solía consumir lo había convertido en el morboso pervertido o quizás fuese el hecho que se tratara de Edd, lo que fuera no podía negar que quería continuar.

Con un movimiento practicado muchas veces antes desabrocho el botón de su pantalón usando una de sus manos mientras con la otra acariciaba la cabeza de Edd sintiendo si lengua húmeda lamer su muñeca y su mano.

—Esto es lo que querías, ¿no?

Un maullido mezclado con una risa fue la única respuesta que necesito. 

Giró sobre sí mismo dejando su trasero expuesto perdiéndose sentir el peso Edd sobre él, por un breve segundo se preguntó si así se sentirá una gata, soltó un quejido sintiendo las garras que arañaron su piel cuando su pantalón y su ropa interior fueron bajados con brusquedad.

Sus ojos se abrieron con cierto horror al sentir el miembro caliente y húmedo restregarse contra su trasero expuesto, quiso girarse al sentir el pene felino, sintiendo las espinas, ni siquiera había pensado en ello, ni siquiera había pensado en lo seco que se encontraba, su protesta murió antes de que siquiera pudiera emitir cualquier sonido, los afilados colmillos se hundieron en su hombro mientras era penetrado de forma brusca y rápida.

Podía jurar haber gritado, dolía, era tan terriblemente doloroso que sintió que desfallecería.

—Tord.

Su nombre pronunciado con claridad mientras el aliento cálido de Edd contra su cuello le mantenía enfocado en algo que no fuera el paralizante dolor, no había ni un solo intento de movimiento de Edd que usaba su lengua para lamer su cuello y rostro a modo de disculpa a la espera de cualquier señal, incluso perdido en sus instintos había cierta conciencia sobre sus acciones.

Un suave empuje lento y casi temeroso, le hizo jadear y maldecir, el dolor era pasable, no peor que un disparo, lo suficientemente doloroso para hacerle temblar sintiendo que sus piernas no le sostendrían por más tiempo, se había aterrado por la idea de las espinas, podía sentirlas, no eran afiladas, eran incómodas, pero no algo que realmente lo lastimara.

Su cuerpo temblaba y la paciencia de Edd comenzaba a llegar a su límite o quizás fuera su instinto, pero no hubo más tiempo para que pudiera acostumbrarse a la invasión.

Movimientos lentos que comenzaron a ganar ritmo y fuerza, sus manos se aferraban a las sabanas sintiendo que las desgarraría en cualquier momento, mientras su pene erecto goteaba sobre la cama formando manchas de humedad bajo él, temblaba mientras gemía entre quejidos que pasaban del dolor al placer.

Se sintió un completo masoquista mientras balbuceaba rogando por más.

La voz de Edd era clara contra su oído, sentir el ronroneo que producía mientras se encontraba sobre él recorría su cuerpo entero estimulando su erección haciéndole sentir que se correría en cualquier momento sin necesidad de que le tocaran. Soltó un grito de sorpresa sintiendo la suave presión de la pata de Edd, sus almohadillas eran tan terriblemente suaves que creía que podría derretirse, se sentía tan bien que comenzó a moverse sintiendo que se correría en cualquier momento, quizás podría convencer a Edd de usar más sus suaves patas.

Se corrió con un grito mientras Edd soltaba un maullido haciendo lo mismo, empujando tan profundamente que sintió sus entrañas arden por el cálido semen que llenó su interior.

Fue el peso muerto de Edd sobre él lo que finalmente le derribó sobre la cama, se encontraba cansado, satisfecho y terriblemente adolorido, aun sentía su interior demasiado lleno por el miembro ya flojo del británico, tenía sueño, sus párpados le pasaban, su mente en blanco le pedía por descanso, estaba seguro de escuchar murmullos que fácilmente podían ser ronroneos o maullidos, lo que fuera podría pensar en ello después.

Cerró los ojos dejado que sus últimos pensamientos se centraran en el suave pelaje de Edd y en la juguetona lengua que lamía su rostro.

**Author's Note:**

> Creo que ahí un par de cosas que debo aclarar.
> 
> *Este AU no me pertenece, tan sólo quise hacer un lemon con el, porque se me meten ideas raras cuando me desvelo.  
*Es la primera vez que escribo algo así y aun me cuestiono si esto cuenta como zoofilia, porque, bueno, Edd básicamente es un híbrido más gato que humano, dejemos esto como yiffy.  
*Originalmente esto iba a ser un drabble.


End file.
